Hanging ornaments are used to decorate living and work spaces. Such ornaments may be suspended from Christmas trees, ceilings, or any other appropriate object. Most ornaments are, however, single-purpose: Christmas tree ornaments intended to hang from a branch; stand-mounted ornaments intended for upright placement on mantels, shelves, or tables; plaque type ornaments for hanging on the wall. Moreover, most ornaments offer only one ornamental appearance or configuration.
Additionally, many ornaments are both bulky and fragile, making storage difficult and space consuming.